The present invention relates to a method for enriching, in at least a first of its components, a combustible gas mixture comprising at least a second active component and flowing in a gas line at a first pressure.
Such combustible gas lines exist in numerous chemical and petrochemical plants, where they are used to supply burners and other heating stations.
Methods are known for enriching the combustible gas mixture with combustible components available as auxiliary gas at the outlet of active gas production units, the auxiliary gas being added to the gas mixture flowing in the line.